Sword Art Onlinecito
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Historias sobre personajes chibi. En esta ocasión el anuncio de la Kiriasu Week.
1. Sword Art Offline II-Kirito Idol

¡Holas! Bueno, me pensé bastante que es lo que iba a hacer para dar respuesta al reto de "KiriAsu GGO" y salió algo bastante fuera de lo normal xD.

Basado en los capítulos especiales de Blue Ray y DvD de Sword Art Online II.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sword Art Online no me pertenecen son propiedad de Reiki Kawahara-sama, a excepción de Kirito-chin, que a él si me lo robo aunque vaya a prisión después.

¡Iniciamos!

 **SWORD ART OFFLINE II**

 **KIRITO IDOL**

 **¡TITULARES DE LA NOTICIA!**

-Tras los acontecimientos del último Bullet of Bullets y la reciente incorporación de Sinon al paraíso feérico de Alfheim Online, ninguna de los ganadoras ha sido vista nuevamente dentro de la plataforma de Gun Gale Online, por lo que los miembros de los clubs de fans de ambas estrellas, han armado una revolución dentro del juego. –Chibi Asuna Undine está sentada detrás del escritorio y narra la noticia mientras a su lado, una pantalla muestra a la multitud que se conglomera con pancartas.

-Esto fue la noticia titular. Sean todos bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Sword Art Offline II, soy la presentadora Asuna, -sonríe y voltea a ver al frente donde han aparecido Chibi Kirito-chan y Chibi Sinon.

-Soy Kirito, el comentarista –se mueve de lado a lado haciéndose notar.

-Y yo Sinon… comentarista también –se presenta la francotiradora.

-A decir verdad, si tienen un poco de tiempo de no entrar a GGO… ¿Sinon-san, no crees que esto afecte tu rendimiento como jugadora? –pregunta la presentadora.

-No… después de todo aunque no es un arma de fuego, las flechas siempre me ayudan a mantener mi puntería, creo que me he acostumbrado a trabajar sin la mira expansible, aunque no niego que si me gustaría regresar a GGO, pero con todo el revuelo que se ha armado ahí… no quiero poner un solo pie.

-Las personas han enloquecido y piden tu regreso enardecidamente Sinon –le enfatiza Chibi Kirito-chan.

-No sólo piden que vuelva yo, también quieren a cierta chica pelinegra con aspiraciones de Idol –Se pone en guardia y saca a la Hecate II.

-¡No!, ¡No!, No es posible que yo regrese ahí… y menos así… las personas siguen pensando que soy una mujer. –Su rostro se puso azul por arriba de sus cejas.

-¡Pero sería buena idea de que volvieras Kirito-kun!, ¡Yo también quiero ver tu nueva actuación de Idol! –Le salen chapitas a Chibi Asuna undine.

-¡Pero si nadie ha dicho que yo apareceré como una Idol!, ¡Es más yo ni siquiera apareceré de nuevo!

-Kirito-kun… ¿cuántas veces hemos hablado de que no puedes decepcionar a tus fans?... –habla en tono amenazante.

-¿Qué te parecería venir con nosotros para que le des el empujón Asuna-san? –habla decidida Chibi Sinon.

-¡¿Có… cómo?!, ¡¿Asuna en GGO?! –se sobresalta Chibi Kirito-chan.

-¿Yo?... Bue… bueno Sinon-san… -Se puso demasiado nerviosa. -¡Con esto empezamos Sword Art Offline II!

 **¡SWORD ART TRIVIA!**

-Bienvenidos a otro segmento más de Sword Art Trivia,- Chibi Yui sentada detrás del escritorio y con la pantalla desplegada a su lado. –En esta ocasión hablaremos del acontecimiento que está creando la atracción más grande de los videojuegos proyectados para público masculino, "Miss GGO", organizado por los clubs de fans de las ganadoras del tercer BoB. Se dice que algunas personas piensan que las dos jugadoras son pareja, debido a que se les vio abrazadas dentro de una cueva en el desierto. ¿Qué significa esto papá?, ¡Ya te he dicho que sólo puedes abrazar a mamá y a mí! Y… otros debaten por ver quién ganaría en un concurso de popularidad de la más bonita, ágil y feroz jugadora de GGO.

-Esto fue todo, hasta aquí la Sword Art Trivia –se despide Chibi Yui-chan.

Al regresar al set principal, Chibi Kirito-chan y Chibi Sinon, están con la boca abierta y los ojos blancos.

-Bueno, ¡Continuamos con más de Sword Art Offline II! –Trata de disolver la atmósfera de horror que se impuso sobre ellos, Asuna. -¿Así que la más feroz?... –Los mira y ambos responden con una venita saltada en la frente. –En este segmento veremos algunas escenas inéditas del concurso y… podremos… comentarlas… -Tiembla al ver que cada vez el enojo en el rostro de los comentaristas es más evidente. –Miremos el siguiente clip.

 _-¡Increible!... –se mira reflejada en la pared delante de la que apareció Asuna, la apariencia de su avatar convertido de ALO a GGO, conservaba la misma paleta de colores, pero en distribución muy diferente. Su cabello largo había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar, los cabellos sueltos lacios, celestes claros casi blancos hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros, con una pequeña trenza que le caía de lado. El traje bastante ajustado, de cuello abrochado, pero que servía simplemente como adorno, ya que la blusa se abría en escote, dejando ver por encima sus pechos que eran parcialmente cubiertos por un top azul oscuro que llegaba hasta arriba de su obligo, dejándolo descubierto y bajo este un pequeño short blanco, con caída de falda por detrás en forma viperina que se movía con el simple sopar del ligero viento._

 _-Te asignaron un avatar muy bonito Asuna –el sonido de la voz de Kirito la llamó a voltear a verlo. -¿En verdad lo crees?, pero abrió grandes los ojos cuando lo vio. Era verdad que ya lo había visto a través de la televisión durante el torneo de BoB, sin embargo era sumamente increíble el ver lo "Hermoso" que realmente era. -¿Kirito-kun?... –preguntó aún para cerciorarse que se tratara realmente de él, aquella persona de grandes y brillantes ojos violetas, labios carmesí y pobladas pestañas que tenía frente a sí._

 _-¿Sí?... –la miró sin comprender._

 _-¡Oh Dios! –se llevó ambas manos a tapar su boca._

Fin del clip.

-Jajajaja aún no puedo creer la reacción que tuviste al verlo, bueno sí, sabiendo que tú ya sabías que él es un hombre… -Mira con ojos de raya y punto Chibi Sinon hacia Chibi Kirito-chan.

-Ahora comprendo la confusión Shinon-san, fue realmente muy impactante, -responde con una gotita al lado de la cabeza Chibi Asuna undene.

-¿Impactante?, ¿Eso quiere decir que te parecí peligroso y fuerte verdad? –trata de darse ánimos sólo Chibi Kirito-chan.

-Impactante porque me pareció que eras más hermoso que yo… -Se deprimió Chibi Asuna undine y le salió una gotita al lado de la cabeza.

-¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!, ¡No!, ¡Eso jamás! Asuna es la más hermosa de todas… digo de todos… digo… ¡LA MÁS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO! –Concluye para no salir afectado.

-¿Pero qué dices?... –le salen chapitas a la presentadora.

-La verdad… Asuna es la más hermosa…

-Kirito-kun… -El aura rosa de desplegó entre los dos, llena de burbujas de arcoíris.

-Si si ya… -interrumpe Chibi Sinon. -¿Qué les parece si vemos lo que pasó después?...

-¡NOOO!, ¡DEFINITVAMENTE NO! –se puso hasta ocre Chibi Kirito-chan.

-No sé si sea contenido apropiado para pasar por televisión –se resigna Chibi Asuna Undine.

-¿No vamos a mostrar nada del triunfo de Kirito-chan como la Miss GGO? –Pregunta pícaramente Chibi Sinon.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! –Casi le revienta la vena en la cabeza a Chibi Kirito-chan.

-¿Tal vez una foto? –le sigue el juego Chibi Asuna undine.

Se despliega la fotografía de Kirito-chan peinado de dos coletas y dando un saltito.

-Me dijiste que si participaba en eso… era por los fans… y que no le mostrarías eso a nadie… -Está tirado en el suelo Chibi Kirito-chan, con una nube de tormenta azotando sobre su cabeza. –Quiero morir…

-Bueno, si ese es tu deseo… -Se pone en guardia y saca la Hecate II Chibi Sinon.

-¡No!, ¡no, no, si no es para tanto Sinon-san! –se levanta rápido.

-Bueno, esto fue todo en el Playback Corner –se despide Chibi Asuna Undine.

 **SEGMENTO AYUDÁNDOTE**

-Y damos inicio con el segmento de resolución de problemas, donde brindamos ayuda a los personajes de Sword Art Online que tienen algún problema, el día de hoy, nos escribe una chica que dice: "Me siento frustrada porque mi novio entró a un juego donde su avatar es más hermoso que el mío, parece una chica y por eso cuando lo beso parece que tenemos preferencias…"

La foto de Asuna con una raya negra sobre los ojos aparece en pantalla.

Chibi Sinon y Chibi Kirito-chan la miran con una gota al lado de la cabeza.

-¿Qué… que raro, jaja parece que esto es algo común? Jeje… jejeje… -trata de desviar la atención Chibi Asuna.

-Asuna… yo…. –trata de empezar a hablar Chibi Kirito-chan pero es detenido por el golpe del Star Splash, que lo deja sangrando por toda la cara. –Pero yo…

-¡No tienes por qué asumir que fui yo quien envió eso!

-Yo sólo iba a responderle a la amiga que escribi…o… -cae al suelo.

-¿Eh?, ¡Kirito-kun!

-parece que hay que llamar a urgencias… ¿Alguien llama?... –Mira en todas direcciones Chibi Sinon.

Instante siguiente Chibi Kirito-chan tiene una bendita en la cabeza en forma de X.

-Eso fue demasiado cruel…

-Bueno… estamos llegando al final del programa del día de hoy. ¿Qué te pareció la experiencia Shinon-san? –Pregunta la conductora.

-Me gustó mucho… teníamos tiempo de no entrar a GGO, pero la experiencia de ver a Kirito ganar un reinado fue… única –se sonroja.

-¿Y Tú Kirito-kun?

-No tengo más que decir que sufrí demasiado daño físico y psicológico…

-¡Bue… bueno, esto ha sido todo por el día de hoy!

 **Patrocinadores:**

Este programa llegó a ustedes gracias a: La loca imaginación de Sakura que no sabe ni cómo fue que salió con esto, Fleur Noir, que le pasó a Sakura los videos de Sword Art Offline II, todas las fans de Kirito alrededor del mundo que inspiran con sus dibujos y escritos, en fin, todo el FANDOM DE SAO.

FIN

Bueno, al final me quedó bastante corto, pero como dijeron que el largo no importaba sino el contenido, espero les haya gustado, tal vez haga el capítulo de verdad sobre ese reinado de Miss GGO xD.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	2. KiriAsu Week

SWORD ART ONLINE

Las letras se deforman

SWORD ART ONLINECITO.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos al DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS de Sword Art Onlineee! –Proclama Chibi Klein, que yace como presentador detrás de un escritorio. Frente a él sentados chibi Kirito y Chibi Asuna.

-¡Un momento!, ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –chibi Kirito está demasiado intrigado por el asunto.

-Es verdad Klein-san… ¿A qué te refieres con detrás de cámaras?, por supuesto que todo lo que pasó en SAO fue real, -¡En serio que lo fue! –volteó a la cámara Chibi Asuna tratando de enfatizar su punto.

-Oh… por favor, ahora dirán que todas esas muertes fueron reales… -se cruza de brazos el presentador.

-Lo fueron… -baja la mirada con una gota al lado de la cabeza Chibi Kirito, por lo que Chibi Asuna también se deprime.

-¡Idiota!, ¡Esa es la entrevista que sigue, la del elenco de The Walking D*ad! –le gruñen en el auricular del que salen chispas.

-¡¿EHHHH?! –se puso azul chibi Klein y empezó a revolver los papeles que tenía en el escritorio. -¿Cuál… hey… cuál es el tema entonces?... –preguntó en murmullo, pero al utilizar su micrófono inalámbrico todos lo escucharon.

-Ohh por favor… -se levantó del asiento chibi Kirito.

-…¡KiriAsu week! –le soplaron

-¿KiriAsu week?... ¿Qué es eso?... –párpadeo chibi Asuna.

-Creo que… pasaremos al documental –da la señal desde la cabina Chibi Liz.

¡KIRIASU WEEK, LA CELEBRACIÓN MÁS ESPERADA POR LOS FANS DE SWORD ART ONLINE! ¿NAVIDAD?, ¿SAN VALENTIN?, NOO, ¡KIRIASU WEEK! UNA SEMANA ENTERA DEDICADA A LA PAREJA DORADA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS KIRITO Y ASUNA. –Una película con varias escenas de ambos pasa al fondo, mientras ambos chibi protagonistas la miran sumamente colorados de rubor.

-Gra… gracias… -se van acercando uno al otro, hasta quedar abrazados del terror que terminó ocasionándoles tanto amor.

-¿Qué es esto Kirito-kun?...

-No lo sé Asuna… no lo sé…

KIRIASU WEEK –LINK START-

A partir de mañana 24 de Octubre de 2015.


End file.
